


707 Years Later

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>707 years later and the beast finally sees his princesses reincarnation. However he never got to speak to him. One day he finds the boy nearly dead in the forest. Will the beast finally get his princess... er prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	707 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No. 5](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10104) by Unkown. 



> This is a continuation for the Doujin called No. 5. Unfortunately I do not know the author.

Day after day after day the beast prayed. He prayed for 707 years for the girl he had fallen in love with to come back to him. After about a hundred years he knew that the girl no longer lived, she was a beauty with a soul, unlike him. She lived and she died, but that never stopped him from praying. 

What good did it do though? God himself feared the beast, he knew that though, but he always heard that god will never ignore your prayers. So for 707 years he prayed, hoping that one day his princess would return. 

On the day he decided it was time to give up, he caught a glimps of that beauty from so long ago. Over time, people began to forget that he was a monster that so many feared, he was able to walk the streets like a normal person, a person who wasn’t. He was still a monster, he still had no soul, he still could never die, but no one knew that. 

As he walked down the street, hands in his pocket he heard a voice that stuck out to him, looking up he saw a young boy. The boy looked exactly like his beauty from so long ago, could it be? It was always said in the old scriptures that everyone was reincarnated, and the people that their reincarnation had met, touched, or seen would be etched into their memories.

But it was impossible, it’s been over seven hundred years since that fateful day. There was one thing that gave him hope, the look him the boys eyes. As the beast was looking at him, the young brunette just happened to look in his direction, his eyes though showed a hint of recognition. Perhaps this was his princess. 

Two months had passed since that day in the market. The beast saw no signs of the boy, his heart was beginning to shatter. After so long, he finally saw his princess' reincarnation, only for him to never speak to him.

Walking through the nearby forest the beast decided it was time to move away from this place, after hundreds of years he needed to move on, but to where? He didn’t know, but he knew that his past was haunting him, simply because he saw that boy in the market place. 

Hearing a faint cry the beast turned, that voice, could it be? Walking towards the noise he was cautious, he didn’t want to scare the soul that was out here. As he rounded the tree he saw him, the boy that look so much like his Princess. Said boy was sprawled across the forest floor, he was beaten up, eyes half closed, he looked like he was about to pass into the after life. 

Walking over to him, the beast picked up the young boy, telling him it was going to be alright, he was here to help. He took him to his little cottage hidden deep in the forest, no one ever found him there. As he stepped inside the boy began to drift off, he couldn’t though, he wasn’t sure if he was going to live or not. 

As he tended to the boy he made sure to keep a light conversation so he didn’t slip off. He wasn’t going to miss his chance and getting his princess back. After he was done and concluded that the boy would live he put him in his bed, letting the young boy sleep.

It had been a week since the boy came, he was still sleeping soundly, the beast checked every once in a while to make sure that he was still breathing. As he opened the door to check before making dinner he saw vibrant brown eyes look to him, a silent whisper escape from the boys mouth.

Walking towards him, he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing one hand on the boys cheek. Those brown eyes hid so much emotion, so much love, so much confusion, this boy was like an open book waiting to be read. 

The beast was about to speak when he heard the boys voice, clear and soft. “You’re the beast.” He was stunned, could this be? But the princess didn’t know about him. “I saw you, when I was asleep, you came to me everyday until the prince took me away.” 

He looked at the boy stunned, it really was his princess, the princess from so many years ago. “You’re the one that I saw in my dreams as I laid next to the prince, your kiss should have woken me, not his.” 

There were no words to describe this feeling, there was nothing that could bring the beast more joy than to hear those words. Before he said a single word though the boy spoke again. “Love this boy, do not love me. He knows who you are, he knows my past, once I leave, love him.” 

Now he understood, this was the princesses spirit speaking. “Love him Mukuro, love him. He will be yours eternally, he will never grow old just as you never grow old, he will never die, just as you never die. Goodbye my true prince.” 

The beast, no Mukuro was surprised that the princess knew his real name. For centuries people referred to him as the beast, his name was only known to him. Seeing the boys eyes close, he sighed and was about to get up when he get a hand clamped softly around his wrist, looking back he saw the boy had awoken.

This time is wasn’t his princess, it was the boy, the boy he loved just as much as the princess. Leaning down he placed a tender kiss to the boys lips, finally able to speak.

“My Princess, my prince.”


End file.
